


(hampir) romantis

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Multi, Nulis Random 2017, OOC, humor retjeh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Amari ganti membeku, senyumnya luntur. “Kukira kau mau melontarkan kata-kata manis,” katanya penuh sesal./ Untuk #NulisRandom2017 #Day10. RnR?





	(hampir) romantis

**Title: (hampir) romantis**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Childhood friend!AU, OOC, retjeh, pendek, dan segala kekurangan lain**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

“Hei! Pertandingan mulai lima menit lagi, Hatano!” Amari berbaik hati mengingatkan, kemudian menepuk pundak sang kawan bersahabat.

Mereka berkawan sejak masih taman kanak-kanak, sempat tak satu sekolah saat SMP, tapi bertemu lagi di SMA—saat ini mereka kelas dua, omong-omong.

“Sebentar.” Hatano berucap mutlak, agak mendengus. Pemuda itu kembali menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya, kemudian memandangi layarnya cukup lama.

Amari tergelitik ingin tahu, lalu tanpa meminta izin mengintip dari belakang, mendapati kawannya itu menggunakan foto Jitsui sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Uhuk. Ternyata Hatano romantis juga, pantas Jitsui bisa suka—dasar pasangan sedang kasmaran.

“Apa sih?!” Hatano mendadak beringas saat menyadari kawan jangkungnya itu sedang mengintip.

Amari tertawa tanpa bersalah. “ _Kan_ penasaran. Ternyata sedang lihat foto kekasihnya sendiri, maaf deh,” katanya.

Hatano mendengus, mendadak terlihat arogan. “Oh, itu,” responsnya singkat.

Amari tersenyum usil, lalu mendadak menyenggol lengan kawan masa kecilnya itu, cari ribut. “Cie, mentang-mentang sudah empat bulan kau jadi romantis pakai melihat fotonya dulu sebelum pertandingan,” godanya.

“ _Heh_ ,” Hatano menyeringai miring, lalu meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam loker dan menutup lokernya. “Asal kau tahu, Amari, aku melihat itu karena ....”

Amari masih cengengesan, tersanjung menjadi orang yang bisa mendengar kata-kata manis dari mulut kasar Hatano.

“... kalau aku masih bisa bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan iblis itu sampai saat ini, artinya aku bisa menghadapi apapun, termasuk pertandingan hari ini.”

Amari ganti membeku, senyumnya luntur. “Kukira kau mau melontarkan kata-kata manis,” katanya penuh sesal.

“Kau pikir aku sama denganmu?” Hatano mendengus jijik.

“Kuberitahu Jitsui nanti kau menyebutnya iblis.” Amari berbisik, cari mati.

“Kuberitahu Miyo kau memotretnya diam-diam saat berenang di mata pelajaran olahraga.” Hatano balas mengancam.

“Kau ingin teman masa kecilmu mati?!” Amari memprotes langsung.

“Kau sendiri juga ingin aku disiksa sampai mati oleh iblis itu?!” Hatano membalas.

Keduanya diam, kemudian tanpa aba-aba saling berjabat tangan.

“Akan kurahasiakan, tenang saja,” kata Amari seolah tengah bersumpah ala ksatria berani mati.

“Sepakat.” Hatano membalas, tepat sebelum keduanya memasuki lapangan.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: dibuat dari prompt yang berkeliaran di timeline FB 'been dating same girl for 5 years, and I always keep her picture in my wallet. Whenever I face difficulties in life I take out my wallet and stare at her picture. And it comforts me knowing that ... If I can survive being in relationship with this psychopath, I can survive anything'.
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
